A New threat
by Evenos Cross
Summary: A mysterious "Arrancar" comes in the real world and fights againsts Ichigo, but the question is....What is this "Arrancar" really looking for? Read And find Out...and dont flame me if my stories suck..and plz i dont want any problems
1. A New Enemy

"D-Da-Damn...How...How can he be this strong?..."

The shinigami mumbled as he fell on the floor out cold.

"Hmph...pathetic shinigami..." The person with a black and red cloak turned around and walked away.

Flower petals surrounds the man with the black and red cloak.

"Im afraid I cannot let you continue on any further... Arrancar..." Byakuya said as the flower petals surrounded the arrancar.

"Do you think you can really beat me Shinigami?" The cloaked person smirked.

"I Will defeat you...no matter what..." Flower petals charged at the arrancar at fast speed.

The arrancar sighed. "That cant beat me..." The arrancar stated as he easily reflected the petals and flash stepped behind byakuya.

Byakuya smiled as underground petals comes out of the ground and hits the arrancar straight at the chest.

"I told you... I will defeat you arrancar..."

"Is that all for your power?...You gatta be kiddin me shinigami," The arrancar laughed.

"I thought it would be something stronger then that.." The arrancar stood up and wipes dust off his cloak.

"Now...Shinigami...Allow me...to show you my power..." Black and red spirit energy began to surround the arrancar.

"Conquer their souls...ZETSUMEI!!" The spirit energy around the arrancar formed with him and made an explosion.

"What!? what is this?" Flower petals surrounded around Byakuya protecting him from the high spiritual energy.

The dust began to fade as the arrancar now has two long katana similar to ichigo's except one is pure black and the other is pure red, And countless souls surrounds the two katana's and himself.

The arrancar smirked and disappeared in a blink of an eye. Byakuya's eye's widened.

"Where did h-" An "X" shaped wound appeared on Byakuya's chest. "Wh-What the hell?"The arrancar appeared standing on a tree branch.

"This is getting boring shinigami.." The arrancar yawned.

"BanKai...Scatter..._Senbonzakura Kageyoshi.."_ Byakuya drops his sword.

The sword passes through the ground and two rows of giant blades rise up from the ground.

These then scatter into millions of tiny blades. The arrancar smiled. "Finally...some real strength..."

Byakuya reached his hand out and one of the millions blades comes down and he grabs the handle of the blade.

"Prepare yourself...Arrancar..." Byakuya flash step right at front of the arrancar shoving two swords in both the arrancar's feet, trapping him.

Byakuya points his finger at the arrancar's forehead. "Destructive Kido #4 White Lightning..." a concentrated bolt of lightning comes out from Byakuya's forefinger. The Bolt of lighting goes trough the arrancar's head and hits a building.

The arrancar is just standing there. Byakuya smiled and turns around and walks away. "Pathetic Arrancar..."

A cero goes through Byakuya's stomach. Byakuya's eyes widened. "Wh-What the hell!?" Byakuya turned. "How...can you...be alive?..."

"I gatta admit Shinigami," The arrancar removes the blades from his foot and throws them away.

"I underestimated you...But...I can never die like that..."

"What do you mean that "I can never die like that" Arrancar?"

The arrancar smiled. "I can never die by just a weak move Shinigami..."

The arrancar flash stepped behind byakuya. "This is the end for you Shinigami..."

The arrancar said as he placed his hand on Byakuya;s back. "Gran Rey Cero..." A Big black Cero goes through Bykuya chest.

Byakuya's eyes widened as he falls on his knees. "Pathetic..." The arrancar began to walk away.

"Arrancar...Im not done yet..." Byakuya said as he stood up. "I said Im going to beat you...And i Mean it..."

The arrancar stops and looks at Byakuya. "You're already finished..." Byakuya smiled.

"Final scene..." Condenses every one of his blades into a single sword, drastically increasing its cutting power. The blade is bright white and its aura takes the form of a bird.

"White Imperial Sword.." Byakuya grows pure white wings and a halo-like circle in the back, both made of spiritual power.

The Arrancar smiled. "This is too good to be true..." The arrancar got into a battle position as black and red spiritual energy surrounded him.

Both Byakuya and The Arrancar yelled out. "LETS END THIS!" the both charged with all their strength.

"DIE!" both Attacks collided making a big explosion. After a moment the smoke began to disappear showing both the arrancar and Byakuya standing away from each other.

The arrancar smiled. "Game," A huge amount of blood comes out of Byakuya's chest as he falls on the floor knocked out. "Over..."

The arrancar opened a gate to the real world. "Prepare...to Die... Substitute Shinigami..." The arrancar smiled as he walked inside the portal as the portal closed.

-- Later In the Real World --

"Man...what a pain..." Ichigo sighed and layed on the roof.

"Whats wrong Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked as she sat next to Ichigo.

"Man... this Substitute job is annoying..."

Orihime placed her hand on Ichigo's chest and bend down and kisses Ichigo. "At least you're protecting people Kurosaki-Kun" Orihime smiled.

Ichigo smiled and kissed back. "Thanks Orihime-san... I knew I made a perfect decision in my life"

Orihime looked at Ichigo with confused eyes. "What do you mean Kurosaki-kun?"

Ichigo looked back. "I mean that I made a perfect decision of being with you Orihime-san"

Orihime blushed as she giggled. "You're really sweet Kurosaki-Kun" Orihime smiled. "Thanks Orih-", Ichigo paused and his eye's widened as he felt a Strong spiritual energy powerful as an espada's level. "A-An Es-Esp-Espada!?"

Orihime looked at Ichigo. "Kurosaki-kun I think you should check it out while I'll go look for Chad and Uryuu"

Ichigo looked back and nodded. "Ok Orihime-san", Ichigo kisses Orihime. "Be careful Orihime" Ichigo said as he slammed his tag on his chest making his shinigami form come out and flash stepped.

Orihime stood there and prayed. "Please Be Careful Kurosaki-Kun..."

--Later At An Abandon Mansion--

"Hmmm... the real world seems great...", The arrancar said as he leaned against a wall. "He should be here right about now..."

Ichigo appeared right at front of the arrancar. "What are you doing here arrancar?" Ichigo said as he grabbed his sword handle making the bandages fall off his sword, preparing for battle.

The arrancar smiled. "My my someone seems to be in a fighting mood...", The arrancar grabbed his katana's handle. "Thats what makes thing more interesting..."

Ichigo flashstepped behind the arrancar and does a long heavy slash hitting the arrancar straight at the back.

The arrancar smiled. "Ahhhh I got my back slashed... im so scared and im about to die... oh what can i do? can I beat the famous Substitute Shinigami?" the arrancar said sarcasticly.

Ichigo continued to slash at the arrancar hitting him all over again. The arrancar continues to get slashed.

"Kurosaki Ichigo...why not use BanKai?...or...the Vizards mask?" The arrancar asked as he looked at Ichigo with killer instict eyes.

Ichigo froze. "Wh-what? I-I Ca-Can't Mo-Move..."

The arrancar disappeared and appeared right at front of Ichigo and does a quick slash.

Ichigo's eyes widened as he barely dodged. "Wh-what is this?...my speed...its...like its completely gone..."

Ichigo looked up as he saw a the katana piercing through his arm making a huge amount of blood splatter everywhere.

Ichigo's eyes widened as he fell on his knees as he looked up at the arrancar.

The arrancar pointed the Katana's tip under Ichigo's neck. "Use BanKai...and your mask...Shinigami..."

Ichigo's eye sight began to become blurry. "Da-damn it..."

The arrancar sighed. "Shinigami...you're too easy to beat in this form... at least give me a challenge...Use Bankai and you're mask...and besides...if you don't do it... you're dead..."

Ichigo grabbed his sword's handle. "No...", Ichigo looked up at the arrancar and swings his sword towards him.

The arrancar sighed as he grabbed Ichigo's sword with his finger. "You are completely useless...Shinigami..." Ichigo eyes widened.

"He's... as strong as Aizen!?" The arrancar looked at Ichigo. "Use BanKai...And you're mask...NOW!"

Ichigo smiled. "GETSUGA TENSHOU!" A blue wave came out of the sword and hit the arrancar directly.

Ichigo jumped back and hold his arm that has been wounded. "That should have finished him..."

The smoke began to disappear. Ichigo looked directly at the smoke. "Where is h-" the arrancar appeared right at front of Ichigo and placed his palm on Ichigo's stomach. "Cero..." A black beam goes through Ichigo's stomach.

Ichigo's eyes widened as he goes through multiples of walls.

The arrancar began to walk towards Ichigo. "To let you know...I'm not strong as that Ass Aizen...but...I'm as strong as the first espada...but...I want you to go at me at full force.."

Ichigo coughed blood out. "Da-damn it..." Ichigo stood up and hold his sword's handle with both hands and puts it at front of him as bandages wraps around his right arm. "BANKAI!" Black spiritual energy burst out of Ichigo.

The arrancar smiled. "Much better..." Ichigo appeared right behind the arrancar and does a quick slash that has black waves around it making an explosion. Ichigo smirked. "Is that all arrancar?"

The arrancar appeared sitting on a roof. "Well...you're power seems to have improved...and so as your speed...I'm kinda impressed..." The arrancar stood up.

Ichigo smirked. "GETSUGA TENSHOU!" A huge black wave charges towards the arrancar. "Hmph..." The Arrancar caught the wave with his hand and breaks it in two. Ichigo's eyes widened. "Wh-What the he-hell!?"

The arrancar flashstepped behind Ichigo. "Not good enough...Shinigami..." The arrancar lunged at Ichigo making his katana go through Ichigo. Ichigo's eyes widened. "Ho-how?..." The arrancar twisted the sword inside Ichigo making Ichigo scream in pain.

"Use you're mask..." Ichigo looked at the arrancar. "NO!" Ichigo screamed as he turned towards the arrancar making the sword go in deeper his stomach. "GETSUGA TENSHOU!" A black wave hit the arrancar directly at the chest sending the arrancar through multiples of walls.

Ichigo began flashstep towards the arrancar faster and faster. As soon the arrancar landed on the floor Ichigo appeared right at front of him. "GETSUGA TENSHOU!" Another black wave hit the arrancar making him go deep underground. Ichigo jumped up and aimed towards the ground. "GETSUGA TENSHOU!" Ichigo kept on swinging making millions of black waves hitting the ground where the arrancar was at.

Ichigo landed on the floor and began to pant. "I...beat him..." A hand comes out of underground and points a finger at Ichigo.

"Cero.." A big black beam hit Ichigo straight at the chest sending him through trees.

The arrancar stood up and began to walk towards Ichigo. "You can't really beat me with that useless attack shinigami..."

Ichigo panted as he stood up. "Da-damn it..." Ichigo placed his hand on his forehead.

The arrancar smiled. "This is going to get better..." Ichigo moved his hand downward forming a mask on his face making the arrancar feel strong spiritual pressure. The arrancar laughed. "Much better!"

Ichigo looked at the arrancar with murderous eyes. "..." The arrancar smiled as he charged at Ichigo at fast speed.

Ichigo just stood there. The arrancar appeared right at front of Ichigo. "DIE!" The arrancar smiled as he swinged his sword down making a big explosion.

The arrancar eyes widened. "So...you're were able to stop my normal weak strike...impressing..." The smoke disappeared showing Ichigo block the attack with his sword. "Getsuga Tenshou" A black wave hit the arrancar directly sending him high up in the sky. Ichigo flash stepped behind the arrancar. "Getsuga Tenshou..." Another black wave hit the arrancar sending him down towards the floor. Ichigo flash stepped again appearing right at front of the arrancar. "Getsuga tenshou.." Another black wave hit him making the arrancar fly towards the right. Ichigo slashed the air making a red line. "Cero..." A Big red Cero charged at the arrancar hitting him directly at the chest going through him.

The arrancar smiled as he hit the floor. Ichigo landed on the ground. "...speak if you're alive Arrancar.."

The arrancar stood up. "Hmph...seems I underestimated that mask of yours Shinigami..." Black and Red spiritual energy began to surround the Arrancar. "Conquer Their Souls...ZETSUMEI!" An explosion occurred around the arrancar making smoke surround Ichigo and the arrancar.

Ichigo's eyes widened as he hold his sword at front of him blocking the strong spiritual energy from hitting him. "Wh-what is th-this!?" A blur of lightning charged at Ichigo.

The litghning stopped right at front of Ichigo. "DIE!" The arrancar slammed his katana towards Ichigo making a big explosion completely destroying the area around them.

The arrancar appeared standing on a roof. "Are you alive Kurosaki?.."

Ichigo appeared behind the arrancar. "GETSUGA TENSHOU!" As soon the arrancar turned the black wave hit the arrancar directly. Ichigo just stood there in the air. "...Done already?..."

A big black and red dragon came out of the smoke charging at Ichigo at fast speed. "What The Hell!?" Ichigo blocked both dragons with his sword.

The arrancar appeared behind Ichigo. "This is the end...Kurosaki..." Ichigo's eyes widened as he felt an arm going right through him. "Wh-What?...N-no...", Ichigo tighten his sword's hilt. "NO!" Ichigo turned and swung his sword at the arrancar as fast as he can making A big black wave hitting both of them causing a big explosion.


	2. Get Ready, The battle is yet to come

"This is the end...Kurosaki..." Ichigo's eyes widened as he felt an arm going right through him. "Wh-What?...N-no...", Ichigo tighten his sword's hilt. "NO!" Ichigo turned and swung his sword at the arrancar as fast as he can making A big black wave hitting both of them causing a big explosion.

--

Ichigo flew down and hit the floor making a crater. "Da-damn it...h-he can't sur-survive...fr-from th-" "Impressing Shinigami..." Ichigo's eyes widened. "Y-you're...st-still ali-alive Arrancar!?" The arrancar sighed. "Oh yes...Im sorry i haven't introduced myself... how rude am I...", The arrancar removed his hood revailing his face. His face had and "X" scar mark on his left cheek, with a little scar on his chin, and he had blood red eyes with black spiky-hair similar's to Ichigo's but longer covering his face a little. He looked around the age of 18. "My name is Ryo, I came here for a reason..." Ichigo looked at Ryo with curious eyes. "And what reason is that Ryo?..." Ryo looked at Ichigo. "Eliminate people who can stop my plans..." Ryo said as he looked at Ichigo making strong spiritual energy hit everywhere. Ichigo stood up but then fell on both of his knees by the cause of High spiritual energy. "Wh-what th-the hell!?" Ichigo looked at Ryo as his eyes widened. "Ichigo Kurosaki... you're dead...", Ryo disappeared in a blink of an eye and appeared standing right at front of Ichigo pointing his katana's tip on Ichigo's forehead. "Any last words?...Kurosaki?" "..." Ryo smiled "Die..." Before Ryo could have done the final attack he felt a strong shield blocking the attack. "So this is "_Santen Kesshun"?..._ impressing..." Orihime looked at Ryo. "Why...why are you doing this?" A quincy appeared behind Ryo pointing an arrow behind his head. "Don't move Arrancar.." Renji appeared pointing Zabimaru's tip under Ryo's neck as Chad appeared pointing his Left "Brazo izquierdo del Diablo" at Ryo's stomach. Rukia appeared pointing her sword's tip at Ryo's forehead. Ryo sighed. "I didn't want this to happen but..." Ryo closed his eyes. Ichigo's eyes widened. "RUN AWAY!" Ryo eyes opened as he disappeared then appeared standing on a roof top. Uryuu eyes widened as his bow has been cut in two and lots of slashes appeared all on his body making blood splatter everywhere. "Wh-what..." Uryuu fell on the floor knocked out cold. Renji looked at his sword that has turned into millions of pieces. "N-no way..." Blood splattered out of Renji as he fell on his knees then on the floor knocked out. Chad looked as his left arm as he saw millions of cuts on it. "Im-impossible..." Chad fell on the floor as wounds appeared all over him. Rukia looked down at her self as she noticed lots of wounds all over her. "No..." Rukia spit out blood as she fell on the floor. Orihime looked at everyone who had just been easily defeated. "No...No...N-" Cuts appeared all over Orihime as she began to fall towards the floor. Ichigo's eyes widened. "ORIHIME!!" Orihime fell on the floor knocked out.

Ryo looked at Ichigo with cold blooded eyes. "Pathetic..." Ryo walked towards him as his mask began to face away. Ichigo looked down as he tried to form his mask again but it doesnt work, "Damn...it..." Ryo stopped right at front of Ichigo. "Goodbye...Kurosaki Ichigo..." Before Ryo could have done the final slash to Ichigo a sword got in the way blocking it. "Damn it Ichigo...i need to save yer ass once again..." Ichigo looked up at the person. "Shinji!?" Ryo smirked as he looked at Shinji. "So..you're the leader of the vizards?..." Shinji looked at Ryo with serious eyes. "Damn straight...so if you mess with Ichigo over there...then...", A mask formed on Shinj's facei. "You're messing with me.." Shinji's sword began to glow red as a cero hit directly at Ryo sending him backwards into multiples of buildings. Shinki flash stepped multiples of times towards Ryo until he stops right at front of him and shoots another cero at Ryo sending him through the ground. Shinji sighed as he landed on the floor gently and walked away- "He's done..." A hand comes out of underground and shoots a big black beam hitting shinji sending him through a few trees. "I won't go down that easily vizard..." Ryo said as he got out of the ground.Shinji smirked as he stood up. "Not bad..." Shinji looked at Ryo with yellow eyes with black outlines as it glows making spiritual energy surrounds him and Ryo. Ryo smirked. "Not bad..." Ryo ran towards Shinji flash stepping lots of times towards Shinji making it look like clones are charging at Shinji as he point two fingers at him. "CERO!" lots of red beams begins to charge towards Shinji at different directions making it impossiblw to escape. Shinji smirked as he began to slash around cutting all of the ceros not allowing them to hit him. Ryo smirked as he flash stepped right at front of Shinji and landed a heavy slash across Shinji's chest. "Thats all you got...vizard?.." Shinji smirked as he flash stepped and appeares behind Ryo. "Cero.." A huge red beam hit Ryo directly at the back going through his chest leaving a hole. Ryo looked down at his chest. "Not bad..." Ryo mumbled a few words. Shinji eyes widened as he was sent backwards hitting a building by a pwoerful barrier. Ryo turned and smirked. "I can't die vizard..." Ryo gripped his two katana's. "Im going to end this once and for all..." Black and red spiritual energy surrounded around Ryo. Shinji stood up whipping off dust. "Well... not bad Arrancar..", Shinji gripped his sword as well making spiritual energy surround him. "Lets see who wins...Arrancar!" Shinji charged towards Ryo with fast speed. Ryo charged at the same speed making both swords clash to each other making the ground turn into millions of pieces from the high spiritual pressure. Ryo sighed. "Shikyo Akumu..." Shinji's eyes widened as he saw Ryo's spirit energy turn into millions of black waves surrounding shinji. "Wh-wha-what is this?!" Ryo smiled. "Your nightmare..." The millions of black waves charged downward hitting Shinji rapidly as Shinji's mask began to get destroyed. Shinji fell on his knees as his mask has been completely destroyed. "N-no...wa-way..." Shinji looked up at Ryo. "What the hell are you?..." Ryo walked away but stopped by Ichigo. "...we're not done yet..." Ryo looked at Ichigo. "...Even though I hate all Shinigamis...I will not fight someone that is badly injured from our fight earlier..." Ryo said as he walked pass Ichigo and stopped suddenly. "Hey...Kurosaki..." Ichigo looked at Ryo. "What?" Ryo looked back. "... tell Urahara and Yoruichi...I'll be waiting...tell them...Ryo is waiting...at the abonded ship.." Ryo said as he disappeared in thin air. Ichigo looked at his badly injured friends. "...I can't even protect them..." Ichigo looked at his sword as he fell on the floor knocked out.

--The Next Day

Ichigo opened his eyes. Orihime noticed and hugged him tightly crying slightly. "Kurosaki-kun! you're okay!" Ichigo crinching in pain from the wounds he had but ignored it. "Hey..." Orihime looked at Ichigo. "Is something wrong Kurosaki-kun?" Ichigo looked away. "No...I'm...fine..." Ichigo looked at Orihime with a fake smile. Orihime smiled back. "Well at least you're ok Kurosaki-kun" Orihime kissed Ichigo gently then she got up and walked out of room with her head down. Ichigo looked down. "sorry orihime...if...I couldn't protect you..." Two person opened the door and walked in. "My, my why are you depressed Kurosaki-kun?" The man said while fanning himself. Ichigo looked at him. "I'm not depressed Kisuke..." The woman sighed. "Ichigo why must you always be like this when you lose?" Ichigo looked at the woman. "I'm not depressed Yoruichi..." Urahara sighed. "Yeah,yeah whatever... anyways...what happened Kurosaki-kun?" Ichigo looked down. "Lost...with an unknown arrancar..." From a very far away place Ryo walked down a street and enters an abonded ship. Yoruichi looked at Ichigo with curious eyes. "An arrancar?" Ryo continued to walk in the ship until he stops when he reaches the top. Ichigo looked back. "Yeah...and arrancar..." Urahara sighed as he continued to fan himself. "Wonder why did the arrancar came here.." Ryo looked behind him. Ichigo looked at Urahara. "The arrancar told me to tell you two something.." Yoruichi and Urahara looked at Ichigo. "What is it?" A mysterious person appeared behind Ryo. Ichigo looked back. "Meet him...in the abonded ship..." Urahara and yoruichi looked at each other. "Abonded ship?... Ichigo... who is this arrancar?" Ryo smiled as spiritual energy surrounded him. Ichigo looked down. "All I know...is that he's stronger then an espada..." the mysterious person took his sword out in a battle position. Urahara looked at Ichigo. "Ichigp...Whats his name?" Ryo turned around to face at the mysterious cloaked person holding his katana's handle. Ichigo looked back. "Ryo.." both Urahara and yoruichi's eyes widened. "R-Ry-Ryo!?" Ryo released his sword making a pure blood red katana appear on his left hand while a pure black katana on his right hand. Ichigo looked at both of them with curious eyes. "What about ryo?" Ryo smiled as more spiritual energy surrounded him as something began to form on his face. Urahara looked at Ichigo with serious eyes. "He's...", A black mask with long devil horns with shark like teeth and with a death sign on the forehead of the mask appeared on Ryo's face. Urahara closed his fan. "The first Vizard..." Ryo smiled.

--To be continued

Authors note: Hey guys sorry for taking too long and sorry for making this chap too short, but i promise the next one will be long. R&R


	3. The Battle

Ryo smiled as more spiritual energy surrounded him as something began to form on his face. Urahara looked at Ichigo with serious eyes. "He's...", A black mask with long devil horns with shark like teeth and with a death sign on the forehead of the mask appeared on Ryo's face. Urahara closed his fan. "The first Vizard..." Ryo smiled.

--

Ryo flash stepped right at front of the mysterious cloaked person. "Die..." A big explosion occured. Ichigo heard the explosion and stood up quickly but fell on

his knees from the wounds he took from the last fight with Ryo. "Da-damn...it..." Yoruichi sighed as she walked towards Ichigo. "Stay. You need to rest Ichigo."

Ichigo looked at Yoruichi and looked away. "No...I have unfinished business with Ry-" Ichigo fell down on the floor knocked out. Urahara sighed and began to

walk out of his shop. "Yoruichi-san why must you always do that?" Yoruichi sighed and followed Urahara. "Hey, Ichigo won't stay so might as well just knock

him out" Urahara sighed. "Yeah your right...anyways...", Urahara took his sword out. "Lets Go...Yoruichi" Yoruichi nodded as they both disappeared in thin air.

Ryo flashstepped and appeared right at front of the mysterious cloaked person swinging his katana downward making both their swords clashing.

Ryo looked at the cloaked person as he begins to over power him. "Falvern...what are you doing here?.." Falvern looked back and began to over power

Ryo sending him towards a wall. "I'm here to have a talk to you..." Ryo flash stepped before he hit the wall and appeared a foot away from Falvern.

"What is it?..." Falvern removed his hood revailing dark blue eyes with reddish hair medium spiky hair covering his eyes with a scar on his right cheek.

"Soul Society is on you right now Ryo... Why have you sided with Hueco Mundo?..." Ryo removed his mask and crushed it turning it into dust.

"I Have my reasons..." Falvern sighed. "Ryo... getting revenge won't solve anything..." Ryo looked away and began to walk. "...Revenge...is the only thing i can

think of...Soul Society took my whole life away...by killing...her..." Falvern put his sword away and began to walk away. "...it seems some of your 'Friends' are

here...'till we meet again Ryo..." Falvern disppeared in thin air. "..." Ryo turned waiting holding his katana's hilt. A figure appeared right at front of Ryo pointing

her fist towards Ryo's stomach as the other figure holds his sword under Ryo's neck. Ryo smiled. "So...you two actually showed up..." Urahara tightens his

swords grip making red spiritual energy surround the his sword. "Sing...", Ryo's eyes widened as Yoruichi jumped up high. "BENIHIME!" A red beam launches out

of Urahara's sword causing An explosion hitting Ryo. Urahara jumped out of the smoke as Yoruichi begins to charge down towards the smoke where Ryo is.

"SHUNKO!" A huge amount of Spirit Energy surrounds Yoruichi as she does a front flip kicking Ryo as he's in the smoke making a huge crater. Yoruichi's eyes

widened as she felt a hand grabbing her leg. "Not bad...Kisuke and Yoruichi...but...that..can never beat me..." Ryo smiled as Yoruichi felt a sharp pain in her arm

as she saw a large wound on her. "What...the hell?..." Kisuke's eyes widened as he saw Yoruichi fall on the floor. "YORUICHI!" Kisuke flash stepped towards

her but Ryo appeared right in front of him and roundhouse kicked Urahara sending him through multiple walls. He then flash stepped in front Urahara as he

pointed a finger at him. "Cero.." Urahara's eyes widened as the red beam hit him in the chest sending him deep into the ground. Ryo landed on his feet.

"Is that all?...pathetic..." Ryo turned and walked away. Yoruichi appeared right at front of Ryo and roundhouse kicked him sending him through multiples

of walls as Urahara appeared right in front of Ryo. "Sing...BENIHIME!" A red wave hit Ryo directly sending him deep in the ground as Yoruichi threw a chained

katana towards Ryo going right through him as he hit the floor. Urahara appeared next to Ryo pointing his sword under Ryo's neck. "I'm afraid I'm going to

have to end this..." Ryo smiled as his mask formed on his face. "...I'm afraid...that I can't let that happen...when this battle is getting...", Ryo looked at Urahara.

"SO DAMN FUN!" A huge amount of spiritual energy blasted Urahara back hitting a wall. Urahara's eyes widened. "...No...you...you...mastered the mask?..."

Ryo smiled as he stood up and disappeared in thin air. Urahara got up. "Damn it...where is he?..." Ryo appeared right in front of Urahara as he pointed his

katana's tip under Urahara's neck. "Oujou akumu Toukai..." Urahara's eyes widened as he felt millions of katanas stabbing him. "What....the hell?...."

Ryo smiled as he turned and walked towards Yoruichi as Urahara's body fell on the floor. Yoruichi got into a fighting stance as huge amount of spiritual energy

surrounded her and on the laying down Urahara. Ryo looked at Yoruichi and shoved his katana in the ground and sits down next to his katana as he sighed.

"You two....get more serious.....before I do....." The laying down Urahara turned in to a really flat paper and poofs as both Yoruichi and Urahara appeared right

at front of Ryo as his eyes widened a little. "Sing BENIHIME!" "SHUNKO!" A big red wave and a force of blue spiritual energy surrounded the red wave and hit

Ryo directly at the chest sending him through multiples of buildings. "hmm.... much better...." Ryo did a back flip and stopped himself from getting hit by more

buildings then he jumped towards Urahara and Yoruichi but a shinigami with a black long sword appeared right at frong of him. "GETSUGA TENSHOU!"

A red and black wave hit Ryo sending him through the ground. Ichigo placed his hand on his face as a mask began to form. "I want a rematch Ryo..."

Ryo smiled as he appeared right at front of Ichigo with his mask on. "Die.." A pure black wave hit Ichigo directly as he flew back a little. "Damn it.."

Ichigo charged at Ryo with fast speed but a sword stopped him. "Wow,Wow hold it the pal, didn't Yoruichi told you not to come here?"

Ichigo looked at Urahara. "Move." Urahara sighed as red spiritual energy surrounded his sword then released a red wave hitting Ichigo directly

at his mask forehead automatically knocking him out. Urahara picked up Ichigo and looked at Ryo. "We will continue this later....." Urahara disappeared.

Ryo sighed as he removed his mask then looked at Yoruichi. "Why aren't you going with Kisuke?..." Yoruichi looked at Ryo. "Because...I need to talk to you.."

Ryo eye brow raised a little. "Oh really?, then what is it that you want?" Yoruichi looked down. "What happened to you?..." Ryo looked at Yoruichi

with a confused look. "What....what are you saying?..." Yoruichi looked at Ryo as spiritual pressure surrounded her as tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO THE OLD RYO!?" Ryo's eyes widened as Yoruichi charged at Ryo with lightining speed. "......" Ryo looked down then back at Yoruichi as

she appeared right at front of him and landed a hard punch straight at his cheek sending him towards a wall. Yoruichi looked at Ryo then charged at him

again. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED RYO!?" Ryo looked at Yoruichi doing nothing as he felt another sharp punch at his cheek sending him deep in the ground.

Ryo looked at down as he coughed blood out. "TELL ME RYO!!" Yoruichi punched Ryo again sending him deeper in the ground then punched him again

making a huge crater. Ryo coughed out blood then looked at Yoruichi. ".......I..." Yoruichi looked at Ryo as tears continue to fall down her cheeks.

".......Changed...." Yoruichi eyes widened as she looked down. "..........wh......why?....why?.....why did you changed!?" Ryo looked away.

".......Revenge........changed me....." Yoruichi punched Ryo at the jaw. "Just for Revenge!?" Ryo looked at Yoruichi. "....you.....don't know....how I feel...."

Yoruichi looked at Ryo then kissed him out of nowhere. Ryo's eyes widened as he felt her lips touching his. Yoruichi backed her head away.

"Ryo....please.....stop this 'revenge' and....come back.....to us...please..." Ryo looked at Yoruichi then smiled as he got up. "....Thank You....but..."

Yoruichi stood up as well. "But what?" Ryo looked at her. "I Cant Go Back Now...not....after what they did to her..." Ryo turned and began to walk away.

Yoruichi looked down then back at Ryo. ".....Are....are you still going to try...to get revenge?.." Ryo stopped and looked at her. "I'm.....not...sure....", Ryo

turned and began to walk away. "But....Yoruichi....I just want to tell you one more thing....." Yoruichi stood there looking at Ryo walking away.

"What is it?.." Ryo continued to walk. "Aizen will be attacking in 2 days....so I advise you and your Shinigami friends to get ready before the big battle...."

Yoruichi turned and walked away. "......thanks...", Ryo disappeared in thin air. Yoruichi wiped her tear off her cheek and sighed. "....Baka..."

Yoruichi disappeared in thin air as well.

-- At Urahara's Shop --

"Man.....what a pain...." Urahara sighed as he began to fan himself with his fan. Ichigo sat up. "Kisuke....why the hell did you not let me fight that ass?",

Urahara sighed then whacked Ichigo with his cane upside the head as Ichigo screamed. "OW! WHAT THE HELL!?" Ichigo's eyes widened as his wound opened

an blood squirted out as he layed on the floor holding his wound. "The reason why I stopped you is because, you can't kill him with the state you are in and

you are still too weak to beat him." Urahara sighed then continued to fan himself. Ichigo look up at the ceilling. "Kisuke....tell me....I already know that he is the

first vizard....but...what happened to him?..." Urahara looked at Ichigo. "What do you mean 'What Happened To Him'?" Ichigo continued to look up at the ceilling.

"...When he was fighting me...he didn't killed me even though he had the chance to had easily killed me in one shot....and when I appeared right at front of him...

his eyes...looked like he was in pain about what happened...." Urahara sighed then closed his fan. "Well....might as well tell you..."

-To Be Continued-

AN: Yeah, I know this chapt sucked and that the next few chapters are only going to be flashbacks then back to the real story line. And Sorry for taking too long to upload chapts.

But dont worry after the flash back its going to be only action.


	4. the Past Part 1

Ichigo look up at the ceiling. "Kisuke....tell me....I already know that he is the first vizard....but...what happened to him?..." Urahara looked at Ichigo. "What do you mean 'What

Happened To Him'?" Ichigo continued to look up at the ceiling.

"...When he was fighting me...he didn't killed me even though he had the chance to had easily killed me in one shot....and when I appeared right at front of him...

his eyes...looked like he was in pain about what happened...." Urahara sighed then closed his fan. "Well....might as well tell you..."

--- --- --- ---

_--Flashback--_

_The man with a captains robe sighed as he sat down looking at his long katana-looking blade. "Man....Why can't I find out my zanpaktou's name yet?.." A young women appeared_

_right behind the young man and poked his shoulder as he turned his head towards the woman. "Are you depressed again Ryo?" Ryo looked away and put his katana in his_

_shealth. "No...and besides...what are you doing here Yoruichi?..." Yoruichi sighed then sat next to him. "Ryo....your the captain of the zero squad..why are you here?"_

_Ryo sighed then looked up at the sky. "What...can't a captain sit here and relax?" Yoruichi whacked Ryo. "Ryo....the son of the king of Soul society can't be he-" Ryo cut her off._

_"Would you Soul Society rookies could just shut the hell up about me being the son who I really hate?..." Yoruichi sighed. "Ryo...your father is doing what he can to protect_

_his only son..." Ryo looked down then stood up. "Whatever..." Ryo began to walk away but a figure appeared right in front of him and hugged him. "RYO!!" Ryo looked at the_

_figure. "Heheh....Hey Marina" Ryo smiled as he hugged her back. Yoruichi stood up and looked away. Marina kissed Ryo's cheek and smiled back. "So...Hows your day Ryo?" _

_Ryo kissed back. "Depressing I guess...but since your here...I'm perfect" Yoruichi appeared right at front of Ryo and bowed. "I'm but I must go...." Yoruichi stood up straight_

_then walked off. Marina hold Ryo's hand and placed his hand on her stomach. "Ryo....I have some news..." Ryo looked at Marina. "Yes Marina?" Marina looked at Ryo and smiled_

_sweetly. "I'm going to have a baby." Ryos eyes widened. "Really!? Thats great news!" Ryo hugged Marina tightly as he smiled. Marina smiled and hugged back. "I'm so happy Ryo.."_

_Ryo looked at her then smiled back. "Me too." Ryo bend towards Marina about to kiss her but high spiritual energy occured out of nowhere. "What....is thi-" A sword went _

_through Ryo's stomach as his eyes widened and looked behind him. ".....Aizen...?" Aizen smiled then pointed a finger at Ryo as he got covered in a black box and tons of spears _

_hit him everywhere. "....know thats take care of....", Aizen looked at Marina then began to walk towards Marina as Ryo fell on the floor knocked out. "Let me finish this...." _

_Marina began backing away. "what...what are you doing?..." Aizen raised his sword up and looked at Marina. "Die..." Aizen swung his sword down but a katana blocked it._

_"Leave...Marina...ALONE!" Ryo screamed as pure black spiritual energy surrounded him sending Aizen backwards. "Hmph....persistent are we?" Aizen jumped up high then charged _

_downwards towards Ryo making their swords clashing levaing a crater on the floor from high spritual energy. "Why the hell are you doing this Aizen!?" Ryo screamed as he began_

_to push Aizen back winning the sword clashing. Aizen looked at Ryo and smiled. "Now Gin!" Gin appeared right behind Marina and pointed his sword towards Marina's back. _

_"Shoot To kill...Shinso!" Before the sword touched Marina A Katana Blocked it. gin opened his eyes. "What is this?..." Ryo looked. "Falvern....you're here..." Falvern smirked. "Heh....I always _

_knew you needed my help..." Ryo scoffed. "Shut up..." Falvern then kicked Gin away. "A mere captain of the gotei thirteen should not show his face before me....now feel the power of my _

_zanpakuto..." Falvern placed his hand on the blade and ran his hand across. "Dance in shadow and anniahlate the enemy.....Attack under the moonlight Koromaru!" Falvern's sword split into _

_two pure white katana's connected with a chain. "Gin Ichimaru....today is your last day......Alive.." Falvern held his sword upwards and it began to abosrb the light around it. "First _

_dance.....Dance of Anniahlation..." His sword engulfed him in light and he disappeared. Gin looked around. "Oh my seems Falvern Taicho decided to run oh me oh m-" As Gin talked a seried of _

_cuts appeared all over his body. Falvern appeared behind him. "Second dance....Dance of absolution..." Gin opened his eyes and attepmted to attack but Falvern disappeared again. "Where the _

_hell did he go....Ohhh Aizen.....we have a little problem..." Aizen kicked Ryo out of the way then pressed his fingers against Marina's forehead knocking her out._

_Falvern sent oout fives waves in each direction impacting Gin and knocking him out. "Aizen.....it's your turn now...." Falvern smirked as he looked at Aizen. "Don't do anything to him...He's _

_mine!" Ryo called out as he slowly stood up. Falvern ignored Ryo and held both swords out. "Third dance.....Heaven's gate...." Falvern said as he made four markings around Aizen and two _

_gates formed from which a barrage of blades came out. Aizen laughed. "Do you really think you can kill me...." Falvern's eyes widened. "Final dance......Dance of chaos!" Falvern's sword began _

_to glow black white and red as he flashstepped around Aizen engulfing him in a dome of spiritual energy. "All's end!" He called out as the dome imploded and disappeared._

_Falvern looked on and kept his sword in stance. "Good....your zanpakuto is strong...." Falvern growled. "Screw this I'm ending it now!" Falverns blade began to glow pure white. "Last _

_Resort!....Divine Assault! Nibelung Valesti!" He called out as he appeared in front of Aizen. "Die!" He yelled out as he rapidly attacked folowed by kicking him into the air. "This shall be _

_engraved upon your soul..." Spears impaled Aizen then a final spear went through him as Falvern still stood in stance as the spears exploded. Ryo stood up as a sword came out_

_underground where Falvern is. "What th-" The sword went through him before he could do anything and fell on the floor knocked out. Ryo looked at Gin and Aizen. "You...bastards..."_

_Aizen smirked as he pointed a finger towards Ryo. "__hiryūgekizokushintenraiho.." Ryo's eyes widens as the beam charged towards him. "Damn It!" Ryo charged towards the beam_

_and cut right through it and charged towards Aizen. Gin appeared right at front of Ryo and slashed across his chest then kicks him against the wall and points his sword towards him._

_"Shoot to kill..Shinso!" Marina's eyes widened. "RYO!" The sword went through Ryo's stomach and hit the wall. "da-damn.....it...." Ryo looked down at the sword. Aizen began _

_to walk towards Marina pointing his sword's tip towards her. "DIE!" Ryo's eyes turned blood red as pure black spiritual energy surrounded around Ryo as he disappeared and appeared_

_right in front of Aizen and slashes him across his body sending him through a wall. "Oh my...", Aizen stood back and wiped some dust off him as he begins to see his blood dripping._

_"This is getting nowhere...." Aizen took a bottle with red liquid in it and smashed it against his sword making his sword pure blood red. "Come...Ryo..." Ryo looked at Aizen and charged_

_towards him in fast speed. "DIE!" Ryo swung his sword down but Aizen got it with his finger. "My,My....this is all?..pathetic..." Ryo eyes widened as he felt a sword right through his chest._

_"Wh-what is...this?.." Ryo looked down at Aizen's sword as the blood red color began to fade away and enter Ryo's body. Aizen smiled as he raised Ryo up. "Go gin..."_

_gin smiled as he pointed his sword towards Ryo. "DIE!" The sword charged towards Ryo as he looked towards the sword. "DAMN IT!!" Ryo's eye sight blacked out as soon the sword touched_

_his forehead feeling blood falling down his face._

_- To Be Continued -_

_AN: Well..this is my next chapt and I hope you guys liked it. _

_And dont worry guys More chapts will be posted on later on. _

_Cya.  
_


	5. the Past Part 2

_Aizen smiled as he raised Ryo up. "Go gin..." Gin smiled as he pointed his sword towards Ryo. "DIE!" The sword charged towards Ryo as he looked towards the sword. "DAMN IT!!" Ryo's eye sight blacked out as soon the sword touched_

_his forehead feeling blood falling down his face._

--

_"Ryo....." Marina sat on the chair looking at the machine as Ryo's heart beat radar begins to go slower and slower as she looked around her labatory. Ukitake patted Marina's back. "Don't worry _

_Marina, Ryo will be fine." Marina looked up at Ukitake and smiled a little and looked at Ryo who is inside a big cylinder glass with green water in it. "I hope thats enough for Ryo to be ok..." Marina _

_turned and began to work on a new device her and Urahara are working on. Ukitake looked at Marina then at the shinning sphere. "Whats this?" Marina looked at Ukitake. "Oh this?, its something _

_me and Urahara are working on called 'hogyoku'." Ukitake blinked then yawned. "Well.... my head is hurting from too much studying already from new zanpaktou's that are arriving this year..._

_sorry Marina, I'm going to have to go for now are you going to be ok here alone?" Marina looked at Ukitake and nodded and went back on working on the Hogyoku. Ukitake strechted. _

_"Ok then....See y- oh almost forgot!", Ukitake takes out a big bubble gum machine and drops it next to Marina and smiles. "Young people needs gum! well anyways im out see ya!" _

_Ukitake disappeared in thin air. Marina looked at the bubble gum. "Uhhh... thanks?" Marina took a piece of bubble gum and chewed on it. "Hmm... who knew that would be useful."_

_Marina went back into working on the hogyoku. _

_--In Ryo's Mind --_

_Ryo opened his eyes and sat up. "Ow.....man what happened?" Ryo looked around. "Where Am I?" A woman with a long katana, long enough to be a lance in a black cloak with _

_long black hair with dark blood red eyes appeared right at front of Ryo. "So....your the wielder of me..." Ryo looked at the young woman confused. "What are you talking about?"_

_The woman looked at Ryo as she raised her hand and snaped her fingers making everything around Ryo to turn into pure darkness as the voice of the young woman echoed._

_"You will have to choose your own destiny right now..." As the voice faded away a million of long strings of bandages surrounded Ryo. "What?...." Ryo looked at all the bandages._

_Another voice echoed. "Ryo.....you have to choose one of these bandages....before time runs out..." The voice turned into a scream as Ryo's chest turned into a hexagon looking_

_chain holder with a long chain connected to him. "What the hell?..." Ryo looked at the chains as the chains turned into hollow-looking chains and began to eat itself getting closer_

_to Ryo's chest. "Damn it.." Ryo looked at the bandages as the chains begins to get shorter and shorter. "Damn it..." Ryo closed his eyes as pure black spiritual energy surrounded him._

_"**Come on....show me....the way..." **The hollow-looking chain begins to eat upward towards Ryo's chest. Ryo opened his eyes as the hollow-looking chain begins to eat his chest but at the_

_same time he saw a red bandage. "There!" Ryo grabbed the bandage and pulled it as he screamed when the hollow has just finished eating his chest. "Damn it....don't tell me...im....too..._

_Late..." _

_-- At The Labatory--_

_Marina's eyes widened as she hears cracking noises on the glass container and turns and looks at it. "What...?" Marina walked towards the glass container looking at Ryo. "...Ryo..?"_

_Ryo begins to shake violently as hollow-looking mask material begins to cover his face screaming hollow-like. "RY-" Marina got cut off as her eyes widened when she heard footsteps _

_walking towards her. "My,my Marina.....what are you doing with this pathetic low-life?" Marina ran towards the Hogyoku and then ran towards Ryo. "Shoot to kill.....SHINSO!"_

_Gin's sword extended going through Marina's stomach as her eyes widened and charged towards Ryo and was about to hit his forehead but Ryo got it before it hit him and screamed hollow like_

_shattering the glass around him as he look at Aizen and Gin with A black mask with long devil horns with shark like teeth and with a death sign on the forehead of the mask appeared on _

_Ryo's face. "conquer their souls...ZETSUMEI!" Two pure black and pure blood red katana formed on Ryo's hand. Ryo began to charge towards Aizen but a hand hit Ryo directly the chest_

_forcing something in his chest. Ryo looked down at the person. "Ma.....ri....na?...." Marina looked up at Ryo and smiled. "I'm.....glad.....your...still your same self....Ryo...", Marina_

_said in a low voice as she wrapped her arms around Ryo. "I'm....I'm......sorry.....If.....I...I....can't........make....make it....alive....to...see our baby....and your smiling face...."_

_Marina looked up at Ryo and kissed him as her eyes closed and her arm gripped let go as they just hanged down lifeless. Ryo looked at Marina as his eyes widened and_

_blood tears began to form in his eyes. "MARINA!!!!!" Ryo screamed hollow-like as everything around him exploded and flashstepped and appeared right in front of Gin._

_"DIE!" Ryo punched Gin towards a wall and appeared right at front of Gin and punched him rapidly through the wall and grabbed his collar and threw him up as he launched a black_

_cero towards gin. "damn...it..." Gin looked at the cero as he got hit shattering his zanpaktou. "What!?." Gin fell back at the floor but Ryo appeared right in front of him before_

_gin can hit the floor and stabbed Gin through him making his katana get stuck in gin with the ground as he continues to punch Gin rapidly._

_"DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!" Ryo continued to punch Gin straight at the face until nine blades blocked one of Ryo's punch. "Wow,wow hold it there hollow.." _

_Ryo looked at the eight people. "Get...out.....OF MY SIGHT!" Ryo screamed hollow-like as he sended them back. One of the man sighed as he looked at Ryo. "5th Squad Captain....Hirako Shinji..." _

_Another man with a afro wearing glasses took his sword and pointed it to Ryo as well. "7th squad Captain..Love Aikawa.."_

_A young girl with a pink scarf with goggles on pointed her sword towards Ryo as well. "9th squad lieutenant...Mashiro Kuna.."_

_A man with short light gray hair pointed his sword towards Ryo. "9th squad captain Kensei Muguruma.."_

_A man with long, wavy, blond hair pointed his sword towards Ryo. "3rd squad Captain..Rojuro Otoribashi.."_

_A man with hair shaped like horns resembling the kido corps pointed his sword at Ryo. "Vice Kido Captain...Hachigen Ushoda..." _

_A blonde haired girl pointed her sword towards Ryo smiling. "12th squad lieutenant...Hiyori Sarugaki.."_

_A woman with long black hair pointed her sword towards Ryo. "8th squad lieutenant...Lisa Yadomaru.."_

_Ryo looked at them and screamed hollow-like as he charged towards Shinji and the others. Shinji smiled. "ATTACK!" All the nine people charged towards Ryo as they both clashed making a _

_big explosion._

_-- To Be Continued --_

_AN: Well.. heres the next chapt.. And thanks for the reviews! I"ll make sure to upload more chapts as I can. Hope you guys enjoyed!  
_


	6. the Past Part 3

_Ryo looked at the eight people. "Get...out.....OF MY SIGHT!" Ryo screamed hollow-like as he sended them back. One of the man sighed as he looked at Ryo. "5th Squad Captain....Hirako Shinji..." _

_Another man with a afro wearing glasses took his sword and pointed it to Ryo as well. "7th squad Captain..Love Aikawa.."_

_A young girl with a pink scarf with goggles on pointed her sword towards Ryo as well. "9th squad lieutenant...Mashiro Kuna.."_

_A man with short light gray hair pointed his sword towards Ryo. "9th squad captain Kensei Muguruma.."_

_A man with long, wavy, blond hair pointed his sword towards Ryo. "3rd squad Captain..Rojuro Otoribashi.."_

_A man with hair shaped like horns resembling the kido corps pointed his sword at Ryo. "Vice Kido Captain...Hachigen Ushoda..." _

_A blonde haired girl pointed her sword towards Ryo smiling. "12th squad lieutenant...Hiyori Sarugaki.."_

_A woman with long black hair pointed her sword towards Ryo. "8th squad lieutenant...Lisa Yadomaru.."_

_Ryo looked at them and screamed hollow-like as he charged towards Shinji and the others. Shinji smiled. "ATTACK!" All the nine people charged towards Ryo as they both clashed making a _

_big explosion._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sorry for the LATE upload, I was in a Big, BIG writers block, so here it goes, Hope you all enjoy!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ryo jumped out of the smoke and screamed as he slammed both fist towards Shinji._

Shinji smirked as he jumped out of the way. "that aint ganna kill me ya kn-"

_Ryo screamed again when his fists hit the ground caused a fire and dark dragon come out of underground and bite on Shinji's leg and arm cslamming him against a wall. _

_Shinji spat out blood as he hit the wall. "Damn it....", Shinji's eyes widened as he saw a fist right in front of his face. "Shit...!"_

A sword cut Ryo's fist in two as he cut the dragon's heads off releasing shinji.

_Shinji sighed as he gripped his blade's hilt tightly. "Thanks Aikawa..Let's get back to our original mission and end it already..." _

_Ryo's body began to glow as he let out a scream causing an explosion of spiritual energy making all seven of them jump backwards._

_Hiyori's eyes widened as she was able to get back to her balance. "Heh....this ass is tougher than i thought......Lisa!"_

_Lisa nodded as her and hiyori charged at different directions towards Ryo. _

_A burst of spiritual energy came out of Hiyori and Lisa as they both flashstepped across Ryo's chest leaving an "X" mark on his chest as they both turned aorund quickly and lunged their swords in Ryo's chest making it go through him and made it get stuck against a generator. _

_Lisa looked at Hiyori. "Hurry hiyori!" Lisa jumped backwards behind Hachi. _

_Hiyori sighed as she jumped behind him as well. "Fine, fine....Now...Hachi!" _

_Hachi made multiples of hand signs and closed his eyes as spiritual energy began to surround him. "........Now!...Kido #87, Kuro Shin'en!" A small black vortex began to form on Ryo's chest as Hachi's spiritual energy began to get sucked into it. "........Kido #87, Kuro Jikoku!" the vortex begins to grow bigger and begins to rotate rapidly looking like a black orb as it begins to slowly sink in Ryo's chest. ".....Now.....Kido #87, Kuro Shuuryou!" The orb sinked in Ryo's chest deeply as it broke into millions of pieces. "Everyone!, Behind me!" Hachi formed a orange like barrier around the group as multiples of huge explosions occurs from Ryo's body destroying the generator behind him making an even bigger explosion. _

_Ryo flew out of the smoke as he jumped onto a pillar, clenching his chest. _

_Two figures came out of the smoke from the impact. "Let's finish this already!, Mashiro!" _

_Mashiro nodded as she put on her goggles. "Get Ready!" she began to flashstep around Ryo everywhere making it look like a lighting flash as she took out her blade and began to cut Ryo everywhere on his body and did a final slash across his body. "Now Rojuro!" _

_Rojuro closed his eyes as spiritual energy began to surround his sword, as he then opened them again and slashed at where Mashiro is at leaving a huge star looking mark under where Ryo and Mashiro is at, not hitting her at all. "Mashiro get out of there now." _

_Kensei smirked as his hand began to glow with blue light. "TIME TO END THIS!" Kensei punched the floor as the blue blast went underground and came out of the star mark under Ryo hitting him directly sending him upwards. "Heh....Shinji, End it."_

_Shinji sighed as he jumped upwards. "Why does it always have to be m-" _

_Love charged at Ryo going through him with one slash leaving multiples of slashes everywhere as his foot began to get surrouned by pink spirit energy as he kicked Ryo sending him up higher. _

_Shinji's left eye twitched as he stood there. "Damn it....Aikawa why do you always have to steal my spot light!? Now how am I going to be able to get to him!?" _

_Love smiled as his leg began to get completely covered by pink spiritual energy. "Come on Shinji!, Jump!" _

_Shinji sighed. "Damn it...from all the asses out their why did i have to be with this one...whatever.." Shinji jumped towards Love as he passed him. "come on!, get it over with!"_

_Love smirked as Shinji's feet landed on his leg. "Finish him already!" Love kicked towards Ryo launching Shinji towards him at high speed._

_Shinji looked at Ryo with a serious expression. "Heh...can't let them down after all this....now..", Shinji gripped his hilt as a huge spirit energy explosion surrounded him. "Take...", The shattered dark orb inside Ryo slowed down time giving Shinji more power. "THIS!" Shinji qucikly went through Ryo as a big final explosion occured from his body. Shinji turned around as his eyes widened. "Ai-AIZEN!?" _

_Aizen smilled as he flash stepped through Ryo and stopped right in front of Shinji. "For a captain....your useless...Shinji..." Aizen moved his hand towards Ryo as a barrier surrounded him and Gin. "...3.....2....1....Now" Ryo's eyes widened as he became a bomb itself and exploded hitting everyone at that area._

_Shinji's eyes widened before the explosion occured, he looked at Aizen. "........Aizen....AIZEN!!!!"_

_-- To Be continued --_

_A/N: Ok, this is a update after a few months, and sorry, im still in a writers block, so if you have any ideas you can tell me, and by the way, the Kido spell i put in here, is completely made up, I made it up so dont think its actually from the show, well overall, hope you all enjoyed!, I'll try to update soon!  
_


End file.
